Wood and coal burning stoves, also known as parlor stoves, for home heating are well known in the art. Recently, combustible pellets have come into use as a solid fuel. The combustible pellets are made from sawdust, shavings, wood and other plant material by an extrusion process. Individual pellets typically have a cylindrical form on the order one-quarter inch in diameter by one inch long. Although the pellets burn in a manner similar wood logs, the rate of combustion is faster, and systems for automatically feeding the pellets into a stove at a controlled rate are typically utilized.
Commercially available pellet burning stoves typically include a burn pot located within a firebox and a feed system for feeding pellets from a bin to the burn pot. The pellets are usually fed vertically into a relatively deep burn pot. Prior art pellet burning stoves have had various disadvantages, including a flame appearance that is not aesthetically pleasing, difficulties with ash removal and excessive dust and dirt within the stove.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved pellet burning stove.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pellet burning stove which simulates the appearance of burning wood logs.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a pellet burning stove having high heat output.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pellet burning stove having high combustion efficiency.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a pellet burning stove wherein ashes are easily removed.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a pellet burning stove having a viewing window that remains clean over extended operating periods.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pellet burning stove having a pellet bin that is convenient and easy to use.